Giant Pants Eater
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Danny battles a ghost that eats his pants. Rated T for safety.


**HECK YEAH ANOTHER ONESHOT FROM FALLINGNARWHALS!**

 **Deal with it! XP**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Except for the Pant Eater, but if you want to steal him, just credit me.**

 **{~}{~}{~}**

"Whoa!" Danny gasped as the giant, whiplike tail charged with bright red ectoplasm missed his left side by an inch. He could actually feel the electric charge coming from the flexible appendage. "A little to close for comfort, buddy!"

The unidentified but defiantly ghostly creature let out a frustrated growl before charging again, it's three red eyes filled with determination and intelligence that was defiantly not seen in a normal animal. It's long neck with a spindly head snapped at Danny's left boot, nearly taking off his big toe. Danny flew behind it, his snow white hair whipping into his face that was dripping with sweat. He formed ectoplasm energy into his hands, and shot two beams of it, striking the creature in its scaly back, making it let out an unearthly sound that was a strange cross between a hiss and a howl.

It swung it's club-like foot in the direction of the half ghost, but it missed. Well, not entirely. The momentum brought othe creature into a ballerina like spin, and Danny, who was quite shocked at realizing the thick body part had missed him by inches, failed to notice the head perched on its twig-like neck swing towards him, the three red eyes locked on its target.

But he did notice when the creature ripped his pants off.

"Hey! Give those back!" He yelped, his hands instinctively covering his white and red boxers in vain. But the creature refused, the bottom half of his jumpsuit hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He gave Danny a look that clearly said "No." And shot downward, Danny hot on his heels.

The ghost hit the ground with a giant thump, and rolled over on his back, like a dog wanting his belly rubbed. The black pants hung out of his mouth (Which Danny noted were full of sharp teeth) like an attempt to act like a tongue but failing miserably. It regarded Danny with playfulness instead of the viscousness Danny had seen only moments before. But he hovered above the ghost threateningly, or as threateningly as you can look in polka dotted boxers.

"Alright, if you aren't going to give me them, I'll take them by force!" He yelled, still feeling quite foolish as some spectators that were watching the fight from above started to gather. Most were laughing.

Ignoring them the best he could, he bravely swooped down and grabbed his jumpsuit by the pant legs and begun to pull. The creature's eyes narrowed and he growled. He lifted himself onto his five appendages that apparently acted as legs, and pulled against the struggling Halfa.

But alas, physics was not on Danny's side. His pants were made out of a slippery material, and so were the gloves he was wearing. The monster had the extra help of pointy sharp teeth embedded in the cloth, plus the strength that a giant ghost thing is almost required to have in fiction. Danny's pants slipped through his grasp, and the ghost gave a delighted growl, and swallowed them.

Swallowed them. The ghost swallowed them. Danny's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you ate my pants!"

The monster only replied in a rolling of all three of his eyes, as if to say "They're just pants, dude. And I'm hungry."

By now a small crowd had formed around the two ghosts. Some were snapping photos of the pantless Danny Phantom, one was videoing the argument, and nearly all were laughing.

Danny's eyes blazed with a toxic glow. He charged at the creature, catching it off guard as he punched it in the face.

"I'm not sure if those would even come back!" Another punch, this time enhanced with ectoplasm. The creature let out a pained whine, and glared at the hybrid.

"And those were my only pants!" This time he shot three blasts to the legs. The creature sprawled onto the asphalt when the burning ectoplasm struck his legs, and let out a yelp. He charged his tail with cackling red ectoplasm that burned the air with a metallic smell, and stumbled to its feet.

When the tail started to swing in his direction, Danny dodged it easily and the tail hit the asphalt and cracking it. "Where else am I going to get a pair of pants for a ghost? I can't very well walk into Walmart!"

The creature took to the skies and a very pissed off Phantom followed. He flew above the ghost by a hundred feet or so, before flying at top speed back down, his fist charged with toxic green ectoplasm. He hit the monster in the head, and it fell, unconscious, to the street below. People had scattered when the fight began, so luckily no one was crushed by the scaly ghost.

Danny landed lightly on the ground and locked his fingers onto the thermos strapped onto his back, the cap twisting slightly in his hands. Just as the ghost monster started to wake, he was sucked in by a blue, ghost proof net and let out a screech that echoed in the abandoned street.

And Danny was still in his boxers.

{~}{~}{~}

ALRIGHT GUYS I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY SO I'M JUST GONNA SAY IT.

REVIEW THIS OR DIE.

HAVE A GREAT MONDAY.

-FallingNarwhals


End file.
